Kirby: Truth or dare?
by Sxphyre
Summary: In celebration of Kirby's 20th anniversary, I have made an open truth or dare! However, no inappropriate language or major violence. But minor violence is allowed ; . Me, you humble host, Will try to include everyone's truth or dare. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is for kirby's 20th anniversary ( the game) No blood, bad language of any type. But minor injury is okay. Thanks! :)**

Meta knight: Why did I agree to do this?

Me: You didn't. I bought Nintendo. (I wish!)

Kirby: POYO!

Fumu: We shouldn't be commanded to follow YOU'RE orders!

Me: Too bad.

Me: Let the games begin!

Bun: It's not the Olympics! It's a simple truth or dare!

Me: Whatever. *looks at paper*

Me: The first dare is for Nightmare.

Nightmare: Just perfect.

Me: Let Kirby take control of on of your destroyers.

Nightmare: OH NO!

Me: Oh yes!

Nightmare: * Lets kirby into destroyer miserably*

Kirby: Poyo po poyo!

Kirby: Gets into command center.

Kirby: *Blows up NME fortress(again!)*

Nightmare: NOOO!

Me: That was fun.

Nightmare: That was HORRIBLE!

Me: Next one is for Magalor.

Magalor: WOO HOO!

Me: Battle 02 with your bare hands

Magalor: NOOO!

Me: YEEESSS!

Magalor: *02 appears in front of* Kirby...a little help buddy...?

Kirby: *Shakes head* Poyo.

Magalor: AHHHHH!

**THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES ARE REMOVED FOR YOUR SAFETY!**

Five minutes later...

Magalor: *Groans*

Me: HEHEHE!

Me: Anyways... Sirica.

Sirica: HUH?

Me: Is it true that you have been dating knuckle Joe?

knuckle Joe: HEY KEEP YOUR NOSE OUTTA OUR BUISNESS!

Fumu: *Giggles*

Sirica: knuckle Joe just spilled the beans.

Me: Ok then!

Me: *Glances at paper* alright, the next one is for Chuchu (kirby's dreamland 3 look it up if you dont know).

Chuchu: *giggles cutely*

Me: Cutely?

Me: Is it true you have some "feelings" for kirby?

Chuchu: Well, duh! Kirby and I are friends. And if he got hurt, I would be sad.

Everyone but Meta knight: OOOOOOOOOOOO...

Chuchu: * Laughs sheepishly*

Me: Enough of that! Now the next one is for ribbon (Kirby 64 the crystal shards LOOK IT UP!)

Ribbon: Hi!

Me: Do YOU have "feelings" for kirby?

Ribbon: Uhh... yeah...

Everyone but Meta knight (again): OOOOOOOOOOO...

Chuchu: *Gives Ribbon death stare*

Chuchu: HE'S MINE! *dives on ribbon*

Ribbon: NO WAY! YOUR JUST A STUPID PINK BLOB! * hits*

Kirby: Poyo?

*Chuchu and Ribbon freeze*

Ribbon: Kirby, who do YOU like more? Pretty me, or this disgusting blob!

Tiff: *picks up kirby and carries away* You won't hurt my friend Kirby!

*Ribbon and Chuchu give Tiff the death stare*

*Ribbon and Chuchu dive on Tiff*

Tiff: Hey! Ow! That hurts!

*Kirby jumps out of chaos*

Me: So entertaining. *grabs popcorn*

Bun: You can say that again *grabs taco*

Me: TACO? *Takes taco from Bun*

Bun: Hey!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! The taco is mine!

Me: OK PEOPLE SETTLE DOWN! THERE IS ONE LAST LAST DARE!

*Everybody freezes*

Me: This dare is for everyone! (Exept me) Let DeDeDe control your brains!

Kind Dedede: Yess!

Everyone but Dedede: GASP! NOOO!

Me: Hehehe just kidding ;) that would be much too violent.

Everyone but Dedede: YESS!

Dedede: Awwww...

Kirby: Poyo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppl! I actually got alot of reviews! It might not show them, but I got them by e-mail! **

Bun: Yay! Another chapter!

Sirica: Easy for YOU to say. You did'nt even get a truth OR dare!

Bun: Still.

Me: Hello fellow kirby charachters! *grabs sheet of paper from printer*

Fumu: Where did that come from?

Me: My mind :3

Me: Anyway... First dare...from Guest? Okay then.

Me: Ribbon gets first dare!

Ribbon: *Gulp*

Me: Kiss kirby on the lips.

Ribbon: *Blushes* umm.. oh no... *tries not to look happy*

Kirby: poyo?

*Ribbon kisses*

Chuchu: *turns bright red* GRRRRR...

Kirby:*falls over*

Kirby: *is confused*

Me: Okay enough of that. Next one...Fumu you suck...is that even a truth OR a dare?

Fumu: HEY! Guest your super mean!

Bun: HAHA! At least SOMEBODY agrees with me!

Fumu: *punches Bun*

Bun: Oww!

Me: HEHEHEHEHE!

Me: Let's move on.

Me: Kirby dance like you did all those other times.

Me: *Puts on victory dance music*

Everyone but meta knight: 3, 2,1, DANCE!

*victory music starts*

*Kirby dances*

Everyone but meta knight: WOOOOO HOOOO!

Me: Let's get on...Next set is from MasterB99...:I REALLY HOPE that this continues, all the other truth or dare Kirby  
fics just stopped (I think the characters some how escaped). Anyway, *Light's  
torch* LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Me: YAY! Someone actually likes this! Thanks Master B99! ANYWAYS...

Me: *reads* Everyone... Play the slender game.

Tiff: NOO! That game is just creepy!

Me: Too bad.

*everyone transports to creepy dark forest*

Ribbon: *Hugs kirby* Kirby...I'm scared.

*Chuchu drags kirby away from Ribbon*

Ribbon: Hey! umm.. anyone there?

*Creepy slim guy in a black suit confronts Ribbon*

Ribbon:AHHHHHHHHH!

*Screen goes to static*

*Everyone transports back*

Me: That was a failure!

Ribbon: *is in shock*

Chuchu: I saved kirby!

Me: Let's get on with it. All the girls: have a kareoke contest!

*Dance floor appears under girls' feet*

Me: PEOPLE YOU BETTA GET SINGIN'!

Fumu: We are never, ever, ever, getting back together!

Me: *Pushes button*

*Fumu drops in hole*

Fumu: AHHHHH!

Me: Next.

Ribbon: *crickets chirp*

Ribbon: *is still freaked out*

Me: *pushes button*

Me: Next.

Chuchu: Don't wanna break your heart so give your heart a break!

Me: *pushes button*

Chuchu: WOAHHHHH!

Falala: I'd run a thousand miles to just save you!

Me: *pushes button*

*confetti comes out of nowhere*

Falala: Yayy! I won!

Me: Only because you were the last competetor.

Falala: oh.

Me: Anyways, next truth or dare. For meta knight.

Meta knight: ...

Me: Eat the toxic curry!

Kowasaki: Here ya go! *hands meta knight toxic curry*

Meta knight: ... *Lifts mask a tiny bit*

Meta knight: *shoves curry in mouth*

Meta knight:* turns bright red*

*Meta knight burns*

Me: Wow.

Fumu: Nothing left but his mask.

*Meta knight walks in*

Everyone: HUHHH?

Meta knight: No one can die remember?

Me: Oh yeah.

Me: Next dare. All guys. Have your own olympics!

Bun: OH YEAH!

Bun: So much better than a kareoke contest! *looks at Fumu*

Fumu: *Glares*

5 hours later...

The results of the guys olympics!

2: Meta knight

1. Magalor

Me: SAY WHAA? MAGALOR WAS FIRST?

Magalor: *smirks*

Bun: It wasn't fair! He used his ship to skip everything!

Rick (Kirby's dream land 3): And Meta knight just flew to the end!

Pitch(kirby's dream land 3): And kirby just called the warpstar!

Me: Hey, I never said there were any rules.

Kirby: POYO!

Magalor: HEHEHEHHE! I WON!

Blade: By like a meter. Meta knight was pretty close.

Sword: Yeah.

Tiff: But Kirby was maybe four feet from meta knight!

Me: Who cares? It's who won that maters.

Magalor: HEHEHEHE! I matter!

Me: Everyones dismissed. Go away.

*Everyone leaves*

Fumu: What the-?

*sees sign that says "I see your every move"*

Fumu: Ummm... Why do I feel watched?

*Everyone looks at sign*

*shadow blocks sun*

*Everyone turns around*

Everyone but meta knight: AHHHHHHH!

*Creepy slim guy in suit is there*

*Ribbon faints*

Fumu: *Hyperventalates*

Me: *unzips suit*

Me: *climbs out*

Me: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bun: Hey! You got me scared there!

Me: It was one last dare from MasterB99.

Fumu: *is in shock*

Me: And that's the show for today! See ya later!

Kirby: Poyo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got lots of stuff last night! Notice I've been posting every day. I'd rather do this then make a super long chapter. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Me: Hey! It's time for a new episode of-

Bun: Truth or dare!

Fumu: Sheesh. Not a big deal.

Me: Excuse me?

Fumu: Hmmph.

Me: Stubborn child.

Me: Anyways, its time! *grabs paper*

Koo: I hope I don't get a dare...

Me: It all depends on the viewers. If they want you to get a dare, then you will.

Koo:...

Me: Ok! First review...  
the evil guest:Hey this is the same guest from earlier but i was lazy to fill  
out my name.

Me: Umm...which guest? There were two. Well, first dare is for Bun.

Bun: Aww man!

Me: Let Fumu feed you spinach while everyone is watching.

Bun: EWWW! I hate spinach! And most of all I hate Fumu!

Me: Oh well too bad.

Me: *CALLS EVERYONE IN THE WORLD*

*Everyone in the world gathers round.* (even the creepy guy in the suit!)

Bun: Preasure preasure preasure.

Fumu: Open wide!

Bun: *opens mouth*

Fumu: *shoves spinach into mouth.*

Bun: MMMFFF! *Chokes*

Fumu: *gives water to Bun*

Bun: *Chugs*

Bun: BLEAHH!

*Everyone is entertained*

Me: See ya ppl!

*Everyone except kirby charachters leave*

Me: The next one... is for Kirby.

Kirby: POYO!

Me: What the-? Eat waffles?

*Waffles appear in front of kirby*

Kirby: POYO! POYO POYO!

*Kirby devours waffles*

Me: That was easy.

Me: After that, is Ribbon. Say poyo for the rest of the session.

Ribbon: But-

Me: SAY POYO!

Ribbon: Poyo...

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: Next is for Magalor.

Magalor: Great. What do viewers have in stock for me this time?

Me: Eat waffles.

Magalor: What?

Me: Ear waffles!

Magalor: Too bad. I can't.

Everyone but meta knight: WHY NOT?

Magalor: Are you blind? I have no mouth!

Me: how do you talk then?

Magalor: The way of telepathy.

Me: -_-

Me: Next dare. Kirby, end this Ribbon and Chuchu chaos once and for all.

Chuchu: Kirby! We've been through so much! Please pick me.

Ribbon: Kirby I-

Me: SAY POYO!

Ribbon: But how do I-

Me: SAY POYO!

Ribbon: Poyo...

Kirby: *is confused*

Kirby* Runz to cake*

*Ribbonz and Chuchu's mouths drop open*

Chuchu: Did he just do that?

Ribbon: Poyo.

Chuchu: HE VALUES CAKE OVER ME?

*Chuchu and Ribbon burst into tears*

Ribbon: poyo..poyo...

Chuchu: After all we've been through...

Me: Geez guys! Get a grip! Hes only hungry. Maybe we can settle this next time.

Me: Next dare. Get Meta Knight to take off his mask and then shove him in a pit of fangirls.  
You can also invite Galacta Knight to watch up in a viewing booth with  
popcorn.

Meta knight: ...

Me: (in creepy tone) take off the mask.

Everyone: Take it off!

Meta knight: Are you sure you want me to?

Everyone: Sure we're sure!

Meta knight: Sorry. I can't.

Everyone: WHY?

Meta knight: It's super glued to my face.

Everyone: -_-

Me: Seriously?

Meta knight: I'm afraid I'm serious.

Everyone: *BIG SIGH OF SADNESS*

Me: Oh well. We can still shove you in a pit of fangirls. I already invited Galacta knight over.

*Galacta knight swoops in*

Galacta knight: Hello beings of kirby games!

Me: You're a being too.

Galacta knight: ...

Galacta knight: I'm here to watch meta knight to get trampled by fangirls!

Meta knight:...

*Fangirls appear from nowhere*

Fangirls: OMG META KNIGHT IS IT REALLY YOU? WE LOVE YOU! COME TO MY HOUSE! MARRY ME!

Meta knight: x_x

Me: While that happens, let's fit in another dare. Dedede.

Dedede: That's KING dedede!

Me: Well, it's my fanfiction and I can type whatever I want.

Dedede: Hmmph.

Me: Hit Fumu and Bun with a hammer like a golfball.

Dedede: OH YEAHH! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!

Bun and Fumu: *are scared*

Bun: Hey Fumu...

Fumu: Yeah Bun?

Bun: RUN!

*Bun runz*

*Fumu runz*

Dedede: HEY! I DIDN'T EVEN HIT YOU YET! COME BACK! *Chases*

Me: Magalor.

Magalor: Say wha-?

Me: Is it true you decintegrated into space in Kirby's return to dreamland? If so, how are you here now?

Magalor: Well, you see, I didn't decintegrate. I teleported. I fled to the Lor to get myself out of there and felt bad for all the trouble I caused Kirby. So I created the portal and we all went through it.

Everyone but Meta knight: OHHHHHH! THATS WHAT HAPPENED!

Magalor: mmhmmm.

Me: After that, is a Dare for meta knight.

Meta knight:* Is still getting trampled by fangirls*

Me:*Snaps*

*Fangirls dissapear*

Me: Meta knight, she everyone to obey Meta knight for at least a week.

Meta knight: I'm sorry, that is not possible. I am loyal to the king, so I must'nt take control.

Me: You see how loyal meta knight is?

Me: Well said meta knight.

Me: And that's all for today!

**Sorry, that was sort of short, but again, the one I typed before this was 10 times longer. I still have some dares to do, so stay tuned. BTW, Master B99 will be visiting in a future chapter. Thanks for the advise, and sympathy, Master B99. Btwbtw, Friday's my day off so I won't be posting then. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but thats because I had to lend my laptop to someone. I got some more stuff for you, so enjoy!**

Me: Hey everybody! It's ben a while!

Fumu: Oh great. The peace has been disturbed.

Me: Excuse me? (again!)

Fumu: Hmmph! I'm still against this!

Me: Oh well too bad.

Me: The dares are coming in! *grabs paper*

Me: First one is for Fumu!

Fumu: OHHHH MAN.

Me: Watch the whole Kirby series and count how many times Kirby says poyo.

Fumu: No.

Me: What did you say?

Fumu: NO!

Me: Do it or else you'll never see kirby or your friends again.

Fumu: How?

Me: I'll kick you out of the Kirby series.

Fumu: Ok! I'll do it. Just don't kick me out...

Me: Have fun! *gives popcorn and tv*

**16 hours later...**

*****tons of notebooks are full*

Fumu: Ohhhhh...

Fumu: I didn't know numbers went that high...

Me: Soo... how many times?

Fumu: 2,760,267 times...

Me: Wow.

Kirby: POYO!

Fumu: 2,760,268 times...

Me: Ok, I'm satisfied.

Fumu: *colapses from exhaustion*

Me: Next one...

Me: For waddle dee!

Waddle Dee: :D

Me: With the help of Escargood, count how many waddle dees there are!

Waddle Dee: D:

Escargoon: Oh great.

**5 hours later...**

Me: How many?

Waddle dee: :#

Me: Oh yeah, you can't talk.

Me: Escargoon?

Escargoon: Over... nine...thousand...*faints*

Me: O_O

Waddle dee: 0_0

Hospital guys: Theres a patient! *carries Escargoon away*

Me: Moving on...

Me: Next one is for... Meta knight!

Meta knight: ...

Me: What is your worst nightmare?

Meta knight: That Kirby got a hold of my sword...

Everyone but kirby: That would not be pretty...

Meta knight: You are correct.

Me: Now, another dare for everyone.

Me: Try to put Lika the wolf (a guest that will come sometime) into a dress.

Me: If you can't put her into a dress then you all will have to go to a Justin Bieber (BLEAHHH!) concert.

Me: But she will have to go if she losses and gets to bring one of you guys to torture!

Everyone but meta knight and kirby: OHHH NOOO!

Me: And begin! *clicks timer*

Bun: Hey! Timers make me pressured!

Me: Too bad ignore it.

*Lika the wolf runz like crazy*

*Everyone chases but meta knight*

Me: HEHEHEHE!

Fumu: *holds dress* This dress isn't stylish enough! Who would want this gross thing touching them!

Bun: Help us here Fumu! I hate JB!

Fumu: Well, as soon as I replace this dress!

Me: You're not going anywhere! *Blocks Fumu*

Fumu: Hmmph!

Me: *grabs dress and throws into pandemonium*

Me: *Lays back with popcorn* Ahhh... so entertaining.

Blade: I gotcha! *Pins Lika the wolf down*

Everyone but Meta knight and kirby: PIN HER DOWN! FAST!

*Everyone pins Lika the wolf down*

Ribbon: Fumu! Give us the dress!

Fumu: This wouldn't look good on anybody!

Chuchu: Hand it over, sister!

Fumu: I'm not even your sister!

Chuchu & Ribbon: KIRBY! GET THE STUPID DRESS!

*Kirby inhales*

*Fumu lets go of dress*

*Kirby stops inhaling*

Chuchu and Ribbon: Great job Kirby!

*Chuchu and Ribbon glare at each other*

*Sword grabs dress*

Rick: NOO! It's 8 sizes too small!

Me: *chuckes* Exactly.

*Everyone tries to squeeze dress on*

Chuchu: This is like a baby dress!

Ribbon: How could this ever fit?

Me: *smirking* it dosn't. Have fun at the concert. Times up.

Everyone but Meta knight: NOOOOOOO!

*Everyone teleports to JB concert.*

JB: IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, NEVER LET YOU GO!

Everyone except for Meta knight: AHHHHHH! MY EARDRUMS ARE BURSTING!

Ppl at JB concert: SCREAM! WE LOVE YOU!

Me: Ughh...

**1 hour later...**

*Everyone teleports back*

*Everyone is exhausted*

Everyone: MOAN

Me: Well, that was fun wasn't it?

Everyone: MOAN

Me: Next dare is for 02.

02: *blinks innocentely*

Me: Which would you rather watch, blues clues or Spongebob?

02: ..?

Me: Umm... sorry whoever posted this, but 02 has never heard of those things.

Kirby: Poyo?

**Hmm... I thought I had alot more then this... oh well. Stay tuned, next chapter Master B99 will be dropping by. Wonder what chaos will happen with HIM/HER! Although it is most likely a him. Anyways, see you guys then. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Two chapters in one day! I guess this is my makeup or something. I just feel very, you know, motivated. This will be a special chapter. Every 5 chapters, (so chapters 5, 10, 15, etc.) there will be the truth or dare circle! This will not be from the viewers. The Kirby charachters (and me of coarse ;) ) will make dares for each other. Master B99 is part of the circle this time. And truth or dare circles are when visitors can come. Enjoy!**

Me: Get in a circle ppl!

Ribbon: But we just went to a horrifying JB concert not-so-long ago!

Me: This isn't a truth or dare CIRCLE for nothing. Get in a circle.

*Everyone sits down in big circle*

Me: Where's Master B99? He/she (just to be safe) should be here any moment now.

Me: Oh well, let's get started!

*Private jet lands in center of huge circle*

Everyone but meta knight: WOW!

Me: That must be him/her!

Master B99: Hello, and hi everyone of the kirby series!

Kirby: Poyo!

Everyone: Hi!

Me: Hey! What's up? Come join the circle!

Fumu: Why does he/she get the front?

Me: Our guests are treated with honor.

Master B99: I'm honored.

Me: Master B99 will go first, and so on. You can give a truth or dare to anyone, but only one person. Or you could give a dare to everyone.

Me: That's it. One person, or everyone.

Me: Let's get started!

Me: As the guest of this event, you may select a dare for someone, or everyone.

Master B99: Hmm...

Master B99: Oh yes. *Evil chuckle* *rubs hands together*

Everyone: *is nervous*

Master B99: Fumu.

Fumu: *laughs sheepishly*

Master B99: Is it true you have "feelings" for Meta knight?

Meta knight: *Eyes turn orange in confusion* What?

Fumu: Of coarse not! The only person who I have liked in my life is the amazing Mr. Chip!

Lie detector: BEEEEP!

Fumu: What the-?

Master B99: Always good to keep a lie detector in hand.

Me: O_o... How...interesting.

Master B99: So you are lying.

Fumu: Of coarse I'm not!

Lie detector: BEEEP!

Fumu: *Face turns red* That lie thingy must be broken!

Lie detector: BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Me: *Takes out iPhone 4s* (wish I had one!)

Me: (Evil smile) Let's ask Surry.

Me: Surry,

Surry: Yes?

Fumu: I do not like Meta knight!

Surry: Your words are tembling. You sound very nervous. You are protesting against this very harshly. This must be false.

Me: HAHA! Even Surry thinks so!

Surry: Who said my name?

Me: *turns iPhone off*

Me: Moving on.

Me: My turn!

Me: Lemme think...

Me: *evil laugh*

Me: MUAHAHAHAHA!

*crickets chirp*

Me: Ribbon. (Evil grin)

Me: Fight the slender man.

Ribbon: *Screams in horror as slender man appears*

Ribbon: Kirby! Help me! You love me don't you? Now is your time to prove it!

Kirby: Poyo?

Chuchu: He does not love you!

Ribbon: *SCREAMZ!*

Ribbon: *Runz for life*

*Ribbon dissapears into sunset*

Me: Umm... where'd she go?

Master B99: Into the sunset.

Me:...

Me: Next around the circle...

Chuchu: Is me!

Chuchu: I dare Kirby to say he loves me and hates Ribbon!

Kirby: Poyo?

Chuchu: -_-

Chuchu: Right. He can't talk.

Goey: I'm up!

Goey: I dare Chuchu to let me lick her!

Chuchu: *is grossed out*

*Goey licks Chuchu*

Chuchu: *slams Goey against wall like in Kirby's dreamland 3*

Goey: I..bet she...like it...

Chuchu: GROSS! *Runs to shower*

Me: Hehehe...

Master B99: Interesting...

Me: Next up is meta knight!

Meta knight: Hmm...

Meta knight: I dare the viewers not to give me any dares in the next chapter.

Viewers: AWWWWWW...

Me: So much for him.

Master B99: Anyways, whos next?

Rick: Me!

Rick: King Dedede,

Dedede: What?

Rick: Lend me your car and tech me to drive.

Dedede: Uhhh...

*Rick and Dedede leave*

Master B99: While they do that, lets get on with it.

Me: Right.

Kowasaki: I'M NEXT!

Kowasake: I dare everyone to come to my restraunt and order and eat at least one thing.

Me: Typical.

**At Kowasaki's restraunt...**

Kowasaki: I've nevet made this much food before! *Chops onions*

Master B99: *Bites into dumplings* UGH!

Master B99: What does he put into this? Barf?

Me: *Tries habatchi chicken* BLECH!

*Everyone hates food*

Bun: I think I have a stomach ache...

Fumu: You can say that again...

Kowasaki: I've made more money than I have in years!

Shitaki: I can not stand this bad quality food!

Kowasaki: But master-

Shitaki: We will stay here and I will help you.

Kowasaki: REALLY?

Shitaki: You need my instruction

Kowasaki: HALELUIGH!

Me: Let's just leave them here...

Master B99: Good idea.

*Everyone teleports back*

Me: Umm.. whos next again?

Fumu: I'll go!

Fumu: I dare you to cancel this show and let us all go!

Me: Not possible.

Fumu: WHY NOT?!

Me: I've had lots of views and reviews and dropping it will not be easy or pretty.

Fumu: HMMPH!

Me: You hmmph too much.

Fumu: *glares*

Magalor: I'm next!

Magalor: Scince my starcutter won't obey anymore, I dare everyone here to build me a new starcutter!

Everyone: GROAN

Me: Get to it!

**5 days later...**

Me: Let's take a look at the final product!

Master B99: I bet it won't fly.

*Me and Master B99 look into garage*

Me and Master B99: GASP!

*looks exactly like starcutter*

Magalor: It's beutiful! Thank you!

Magalor: *Steps into starcutter*

*Starcutter lifts off ground*

Everyone: WOOOOOOW!

*Starcutter colapses and breaks*

Magalor: NOOOOO!

Fumu: We didn't really know how to make it fly so...

Magalor: ARRGG! I'll get you all!

*Helecopter come from sky*

Me: *looks at watch*

Me: Times up already? We didn't even get through the whole circle! Ah well.

Master B99: My time is up.

Me: Farewell Master B99!

Master B99: I'll review, I promise! *gets into helecopter*

*Helecopter leaves*

Kirby: Poyo! Po-poyo!

**How was the first truth or dare circle? Tell me in the reviews! I have someone visiting next, but remember, first come first serve. By the way you need to have reviewed on at least 2 chapters to be a guest. I did'nt get to everyone, but this chapter was quite long. Thanks! See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I got some more thruths and dares. Thanks for all the support! Enjoy!**

Me: Here we go!

Bun: It's time for truth or dare!

Goey: Man, that thruth or dare circle was intense!

Me: I bet we all can agree with that.

Fumu: I wish I could go get a manicure (looks at nails)

Me:No comment

Fumu: No answer!

Me: Let's get started now. (glances at paper)

Me: First up is from SuperSmasher123.

Ribbon: I bet this won't be good.

Me: For Magalor.

Magolor: This isn't concerning my ship is it?

Me: Do you like how I characterized you in my story Magolor's store? (Read it if you must, but make sure it's quick!)

Magalor: *Reads story* Hmmm... Maggie? Sister? WHA-?

Me: I don't think that's a good sign.

Magolor: NOOO! Why didn't Ribbon and Goey buy anything?

Me: *rolls eyes*

Magolor: I would not end the story before anyone bought anything. And what's "money"?

Kirby: Poyo?

Goey: What was I gonna buy at your store?

Magolor: I have no idea.

Magalor: Ohhh man. I could never live with someone like Maggie.

Me: And there you have it! Next up.

Me: Is for Goey!

Me: Do you hate Zero?

Goey: Who's Zero?

Me: Oh yeah. Goey wasn't there when Kirby faced Zero.

Goey: Oh.

Me: Ribbon.

Ribbon: Huh?

Me: Who is creepier, Zero two or the slender man?

Ribbon: *hyperventalates* Slender man? Where is he? Is he coming for me? Help!

Me: Typical.

Me: Next for Chuchu.

Chuchu: *stares at Ribbon who is hyperventalating*

Me: Act like Kirby (You might win his love.)

Chuchu: WOO HOO! One point for me!

Ribbon: *snaps to reality* Huh?

Chuchu: *eyes sparkle* *makes cute face* Poyo.

Kirby: POYO!

Chuchu: See? *nudges Ribbon* He likes me so much more!

Ribbon: Oh yeah?

Chuchu: I've know him longer!

Ribbon: Did not!

Chuchu: Did too!

Me: Chuchu's right. Apparently, Kirby's Dreamland 3 came out before Kirby 64: the crystal shards.

Chuchu: IN YO FACE!

Ribbon: Watch this! *Kisses Kirby like in Kirby 64*

Kirby: :)

Ribbon: See? Look how much he loves me!

Chuchu: *Rolls eyes*

Chuchu: *hops on kirby like in Kirby's dreamland 3*

Chuchu: *Feeds shortcake with tenticle thingies*

Kirby: :D

Chuchu: See?

Me: PEOPLE! I could make a whole different fanfiction about this! This is truth or dare!

Chuchu and Ribbon: Hmmph.

Me: Moving on

Me: Dedede, get a monster and clobber that kirby!

Dedede: OH YEAH! THIS IS THE DARE I'M TALKIN' BOUT!

Dedede: *turns on Nightmare enterprises screen*

Nightmare enterprises salesman:How can I help you D-man?

Fumu: I thought you died!

Kirby: Poyo!

Kowasaki: We exploded your fortress!

Bun: To bits!

Nightmare enterprises salseman: You did? When?

Me: I rewound time.

Bun: Oh. If that's even possible.

Dedede: I want the best monster you got!

Nightmare enterprises salseman: Comin' right up D.

*Delivery system flashes*

*Galacta knight appears*

Me: YOU DIDN'T CREATE GALACTA KNIGHT!

Galacta knight: He payed me a decent amount of money...

Meta knight: *stands guard*

Dedede: Clobber that Kirby!

Galacta knight: Of coarse. *eyes Kirby*

Galacta knight: *stabs swiftly with spike*

Kirby: POYO! :(

Meta knight: Here Kirby! *Throws Galaxia*

Kirby:*inhales Galaxia*

*the music that plays when Kirby copy's an ability comes from nowhere*

Everyone: YAY KIRBY!

*Galaxia Kirby!*

Galacta knight: *sword beam!*

Kirby: *Dodges*

Kirby: *sword beam!*

Galacta knight: *flies beside*

*Galacta knight gets ready for final blow*

*Kirby gets ready for final blow*

Me: WAIT!

Galacta knight: What?

Kirby: poyo?

Me: No final blows. HAVE YOU READ THE RATING?

Galacta knight: Oh yeah.

Galacta knight: I'll get you!

Kirby: Poyo!

Kirby: *Gives Meta knight sword back*

Meta knight: Thank you.

Me: Next.

*Bun hands me new paper*

Me: *reads*

Me: For the Lor.

Magolor: What kind of dare is for the Lor?

Me: Make up with Magolor.

Magolor: *jumps for joy* BOO YAH! I GET MEH SHIP BACK! WOOT WOOT!

Lor:...

Magolor: It would be great to get ya back...

Lor: :l

Magolor: Come on! Your name is in my name!

Lor: :/

Magolor: Heres the catch. If you make up with me I will never make you black and evil looking again.

Lor: :D

*Magolor hugs Lor*

Me: Dawwww...

Me: Good for him. Now the next one is for Zero.

Zero: *blinks*

Me: Try to make at least one friend.

Zero: *looks around*

Zero: *Looks at Ribbon*

Ribbon: Uh, um, no thanks! I need to-uh, take my unicorn to the vet!

*Ribbon runs away*

Zero: *looks around*

Zero: Looks at Dedede

Dedede: Uh, I uh, need to use the restroom!

*Zero looks sad*

Kirby: Poyo! *rubs Zero's side*

Zero: :D

Me: How sweet.

Me: Speaking of sweet, look! *points*

*Guy steals Lor*

Magolor: THATS NOT SWEET! *RUNS*

Magolor: HEY COME BACK HERE YOU-YOU-YOU-uh...

*Kirby comes with warpstar*

Kiby: ^_^ poyo!

Magalor: Thanks buddy!

*Magalor and Kirby chases down Lor*

**5 minutes later...**

*Kirby and Magalor ties up guy*

Guy: *MOAN*

Magolor: You deserve it! I just made up with the lor!

Lor: :) (to Magolor)

Guy: Fumu...

Fumu: What do you want?

Guy: Meta Knight's too old for you...

Meta knight: -?

Fumu: WELL WHO ASKED YOU? *face turns red*

Guy: I dare you to kiss kirby.

Fumu: NO WAY! *whispers* not in front of Meta knight!

Fumu: *Whispers* and Kirby's too young for me!

Me: HEHEHEHEHE!

Kirby: Poyo?

**Heh, how was it? Tell me with some more dares in the reviews! Plus, someone said that Meta knight likes JB. He wasn't screaming because he is loyal to all people and wouldn't insult someone like that. I could'nt have DDD murder JB cuz it was over the rating limit. Sorry! But I hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Waz up? Got more stuff for ya! Enjoy!**

Me: It's time for another

Bun: Truth or dare!

Fumu: Why are you ALWAYS so enthusiastic?

Me: Because I can be.

Me: So *glances at paper* first dares are from supertinagirl6.

Me: For Meta knight.

Meta knight: o.O

Me: Let this fan girl hug you. *glances at fan girl*

Fan girl: OMG IT'S META KNIGHT! *Texts friends*

*giant hoard of fan girls come*

Fangirls: SCREAM! META KNIGHT OMG! WE LOVE YOU!

Me: Deja vu.

Me: Lucky you because only one gets to hug you.

Meta knight: *sigh of relief*

Fan girl: *gloats to other fan girls* HAHA I GET TO HUG HIM!

Fan girls: NO FAIR!

Me: Too bad.

*Fan girl hugs*

*Fan girl hugs tighter*

Meta knight: *cough* can't-...breathe...

Fan girl: *lets go* I-

Me: Let's get on with the program.

Me: Next up is for kirby.

Kirby: POYO!

Me: Fly Meta knight's ship.

Kirby: Poyo! :D

Me: *Lets into ship*

Meta knight: But Sxphyre, I warn you-

*Whole place explodes*

*BOOOOM!*

Me: Well...that was an obvious mistake...

Kirby: Poyo! :D poyo! poyo!

Me: Umm... next dare is for Knuckle Joe.

Knuckle Joe: About time! This betta not be about me and Sirica!

Sirica: *Blushes*

Me: Fight Donkey Kong.

Knuckle Joe: Who in da world is dat?

Me: *Lets out Donkey Kong from cage*

Donkey Kong: *pounds chest*

Knuckle Joe: Stand back Sirica, this might be dangerous!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Knuckle Joe: Vulcan jab, vulcan jab!

*Donkey Kong gets hit*

Donkey Kong: OH OH AH AH!

Knuckle Joe: ROUNDHOUSE!

*BOOM*

Knuckle Joe: Hehe, ain't no problem.

Sirica: You get 'em!

*Donkey Kong comes back*

Sirica: Joe, he's coming back!

Knuckle Joe: Whaddya think I'm blind? Spinkick!

*Donkey Kong dodges and does uppercut*

Knuckle Joe: OWW!

Sirica: Joe!

Me: *Munches on popcorn* Just like a Romance drama.

*Joe tumbles off cliff (when was there a cliff?)*

Sirica: NO! *Runs over to Knuckle Joe*

Sirica: *Looks down cliff*

*Knuckle Joe is hanging on*

Sirica: Joe!

Knuckle Joe: I'll...be fine. Sirica...run.

Sirica: But Joe!

Knuckle Joe: You...can't reach me. I'm to far... down.

Sirica: *eyes tear* Don't give up now!

Knuckle Joe: Ugnuhh... *lets go of ledge*

Sirica: *drama scream* JOE!

*echo* Joe! *echo* Joe!

*Sirica confronts Donkey Kong with her gun*

*shoots fire beam*

*Fries Donkey Kong*

*Donkey Kong falls of ledge (another one?)*

Sirica: Joe...

Knuckle Joe: Ya did great!

Sirica: How-?

Knuckle Joe: Just like Meta knight said not to long ago. Ya can't die.

Sirica: Joe! *hugs*

Me: Dawwww... (like the 'extra' MasterB99?)

Me: Anyways, lets continue.

Me: *smiles*

Me: For Fumu.

Fumu: Ah, what in the world could happen now?

Me: Go out with one of the guys, but it can't be Meta knight.

Fumu: WHAT DO YA MEAN EXCEPT FOR META KNIGHT?

Me: Sorry, that's just the way it is.

Kine: Oh! Fumu! Pick me! Me!

Me: *snickers*

Fumu: Yuck.

Me: Fumu can decide while we move on.

Me: This one's from me.

Me: *smiles evil smile*

Me: I dare Sirica and Knuckle Joe to lock themselves in a closet overnight.

Knuckle Joe: Oh boy.

*Knuckle Joe and Sirica lock themselves in closet*

**12 hours later...**

Me: They don't know I have the key. Let's see what's going on in there...

*Opens door*

*Sirica and Joe are making out*

Joe: Mmm-WHA-?

Sirica: *Face turns red* Watch who's business your sticking your nose into!

Me: That was fun.

Me: Next one. Dedede: Why did you hug Kirby in the Subspace Emissary? (And don't say you  
don't know what I'm talking about.)

Dedede: I thought he could help me rule the world!

Kirby: Poyo. *shakes head*

Me: That answers that.

Me: For Magolor. Did you know that when you got the Master Crown, you got secretly got  
possessed by Zero?

Magolor: I have some to add to that. I was never actually evil. When Kirby defeated Landia, Zero,Dracia, and Marx were trapped in the crown when I defeated them. (see my story, Who REALLY is Magolor?) So when Landia was defeated, Dracia and Marx and Zero controlled my body.

Me: Uh huh.

Kirby: Poyo! *nods*

**Did you like it? Supersmasher123, I'll put in the rest of your dares later. I might even make a whole chapter for those few dares. What can you do? *shrugs* oh well. And it's sort of late now, so for an other guest, I will do dares next time. Thanks for reading! Make sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, waz up? I'm back with some more junk. :] Right now I just discovered that Master B99's private jet crashed, but he somehow managed to get out unharmed. How does that work? But anyway, since he is a guest I let him stay in one of my LUXURIOUS hotels for FREE. But only for a few nights. But... let's get on with it!**

Me: It's time for Truth or-

Fumu: Why do we still have to do this?

Me: First of all, why do you whine at the beginning of EVERY chapter? It gets annoying.

Bun: Cheer up Fumu! What could go wrong?

*CRASH!*

*Galacta knight is there*

Fumu: Everything...

Me: *Grabs paper from nowhere* ok then. First dare of the session is for...

Bun: For Fumu!

Fumu: *glares*

Me: Nope. for you Bun!

Bun: Man.

Me: Eat three Naga bhut jolokia (also know as ghost peppers and are the hottest peppers in the world) peppers every hour!

Bun: I can't even handle the Cha cha chowder! How am I supposed to survive this?

Me: Well, the only thing I can say is it's not hotter then Kowasaki's toxic curry.

Kowasaki: HAHA! My curry is the hottest ever!

Me: *Gives Bun three Naga bhut-whatever they're called! peppers*

Bun: Oh boy...

*Fumu shoves in Bun's mouth*

Bun: *smoke comes out of ears*

Bun: *Turns completely red*

Bun: AHHHHHH! WATER! WHERE'S THE WATER! MY MOUTH IS BURNING!

Fumu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: *gives bun water*

Bun: *chugs*

Bun: AHHHHHHHHH!

*Water was actually hot sauce*

Me: HEHEHE!

Me: *gives REAL water this time*

Bun: *chugs*

Bun: Oh gosh...

Bun: My tongue is burnt...

Bun: It hurts to talk...

Me: Then don't

Bun: *nods*

Me: While Bun recovers, let's get on with it!

Me: Escargoon, do you like anyone?

Escargoon: Say what? No one but my mommy.

Me: Well, DUH!

Me: Next one is for Magolor.

Magolor: Ohhhh boy.

Me: Dance the Kirby dance for 10 minutes while painting a picture of Kirby with a mustache.

Magolor: I don't know how to-

Me: Too bad. *turns on music*

*Magolor fails at Kirby dance*

*Paints picture of Kirby with mustache*

**9 minutes later...**

*Magolor collapses from exhaustion*

Me: Let's see that picture... *turns canvas around*

Everyone but Meta knight: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Picture is pink blob with splotches for eyes and a huge mustache*

Me: Enough of that.

Me: Next one is for Meta knight.

Meta knight: ...

Me: Let ZaneMetaKnightLover (real user!) hug you.

ZaneMetaKnightLover: SQUEAL! If you don't let me hug you then I'll kill everyone but Sxphyre, Sirica, and Kirby!

Me: You can't kill anyone. No one can die.

ZaneMetaKnightLover: Oh well! Can I hug you!?

Meta knight: :/

ZaneMetaKnightLover: That's a yes! *hugs*

Meta knight: Oxygen...is needed...for...me to...live...

Me: *snickers*

ZaneMetaKnightLover: *lets go* I wish I could hug you more but the show must go on.

*Meta knight gasps for air*

Me: Let's continue. Kirby.

Kirby: POYO!

Me: Play Dance dance revolution (I bet he's really good at it!)

Kirby: *Hops on to DDR machine*

*music starts playing*

*Kirby hops around mat with eyes closed*

*Fails DDR*

*Song ends*

Me: *claps* Woooo.

Me: Okay, the next one is for Bun.

Bun: Another one?-ow! My tongue hurts...

Me: Is it true you love your sister Fuma? Say wha? You mean FuMU?

Bun: I'd rather eat more peppers than go on a picnic with Fumu.

Me: That answers that.

Me: Fumu, hit Dedede with Galacta knight's lance.

Fumu: OH YEAH!

Galacta knight: *hands over lance* Be careful with it.

Fumu: HI YA!

Dedede: AHH! HELP! A STUBBORN LITTLE GIRL WITH RABIES IS TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP! *runs into sunset*

Fumu: HEY COME BACK HERE! *Runs into sunset too*

Me: Ohh boy. Next dare is for Ribbon.

Ribbon: Huh?

Me: Make out with Kirby as long as you want to.

Ribbon: *Smiles at Chuchu like the devil*

Chuchu: *Hides behind Sxphyre* she's scary...

Me: She wont hurt you. Plus, if you die, you'll come back anyway.

Chuchu: Phew!

Ribbon: First, give me the closet key and vow you won't barge in.

Me: NO WAY!

Me: We want to see Kirby's reaction.

Everyone but Meta knight: YEAH!

Ribbon: *Makes out with Kirby in plain sight*

Everyone:O.O

Chuchu: I can't look... *puts arms (or tentacles or whatever) around eyes*

Kirby: *thinks* _I'm hungry._

Ribbon: **DOES SOMETHING DISTURBING OVER THE RATING LIMIT!**

Everyone: 0.0

Me: Did she seriously just do that?

Kirby: *thinks* _ Did I have my snack yet? Some cake or pie would do._

Ribbon: *Whispers in Kirby's ear (if he has one!)* This confirms our relationship.

Me: *is grossed out* It said...MAKE OUT! Not what you're doing... bleah...

Kirby: *thinks* _I wonder if Sxphyre has any snack for me...I hope some chocolate or something..._

Kirby: *pulls away from Ribbon and runs to Sxphyre*

Kirby: *Tugs on Sxphyre's shirt*

Kirby: Poyo?

Me: Oh yeah, This was for you. *gives chocolate*

Kirby: Poyo! :D *eats*

Ribbon: *mouth drops open*

Me: Ohh boy. The drama queen has awakened.

Ribbon: *Turns red with anger*

*Everyone runs away*

Everyone but Meta knight: AHHHHHHH!

Me: *Teleports everyone to a safe area*

Everyone: Phew!

Kirby: Poyo?

Me: Make a device so Kirby can talk normally.

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: *snaps*

*poyo translating device comes into my hand*

Me: :] *takes device and holds it up to Kirby*

Kirby: Poyo!

Translator: happy.

Kirby: Poyo po poyo po poyo!

Translator: Any more food to eat?

Me: *sighs* gives Kirby candy.

Kirby: Poyo!

Translator: Yay!

Me: Moving on... for me. Who is your favorite Kirby character?

Me: Hmm...well, Kirby, duh.

Me: But of coarse no one cares.

Fumu: Especially me!

Kirby: Poyo! *smiles at Sxphyre*

Me: *Pats Kirby's head*

Me: Anyways, Fumu. Someone dares you to kiss kine.

Fumu: SAY WHA-?

Me: Sucks for you!

Kine: Yeah Fumu! *puckers lips*

Fumu: *pecks*

Me: *snickers*

Fumu: BLEAH!

Me:Marx. They dare you to be cute and never be evil again.

Marx: Uhhh... no.

Me: BE CUTE!

Marx: :(

Me: Come on.

Marx: *is cute*

Me: I'm satisfied. MasterB99:YO WHAT'S UP? I'M BACK! Crueler than ever, and with a crunch bar!  
*crunch* oh by the way, I am a BOY. REPEAT, BOY. Do I REALLY sound like a  
girl?

Me: Sheesh. I just wanted to be sure. Because, what if you WERE a girl and I called you a guy? I just didn't want offend anyone.

Me: *reads* oh. SO THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE BUN! (that's only supposed to make sense to Master B99.)

Me: Ribbon and Kirby. Play slender together. I'm sorry Master B99, but uhh... Ribbon is uh, *cough* ...elsewhere.

Me: Anyway... Sirica and Knuckle Joe...

Sirica: Seriously?

Knuckle Joe: Nothing with her. PLEASE!

Me: Make out now. *spotlight! :3 *

Sirica:... Awkward?

Knuckle Joe: *makes out*

Me: *Covers eyes* ugh... too much romance for one chapter...

Me: Enough! Enough... I'm about to vomit!

Sirica: Please don't.

Kirby: Poyo...

**Master B99, sorry about excluding some of your dares. But I've changed my mind. In exchange for the hotel stays, YOU will pay me with a truth or dare intensity meter. Anyways, this chapter was pretty long. Might not update in a little bit, but I might. Keep your eyes open on this fanfiction. Updates could come any time. Had fun writing this chapter. Thanks for reading! :3**

**Bun: And don't forget to-ow...- review!**

**Me: and that. See you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ppl and I am back! Master B99 was being selfish, so he kept his super complicated dare intensity meter, and gave me a cheap one with a blue zone (unintense and boring) a yellow zone (could be better but will do) a green zone ( fairly intense) a red zone (Very intense! Will be super fun!) and an EMERGENCY zone ( so very very intense that it itself will self destruct). I'll toy with it with dares. Enjoy!**

Me: Another time another day for-

Rick: Truth or dare!

Me: You're usually quiet. What gives?

Rick: Sugar! Lot's of it!

Me: Uh oh.

Me: As you can see in the little note, I got a cheap intensity meter. However, he is paying the rest in-

*huge plane comes and dumps load of CRUNCH *as in candy* bars.

Bun: CRUNCH bars?

Me: CRUNCH bars.

Kirby: *eats* Poyo! :D

Me: Feel welcome to dig in.

Sirica: Rolls eyes.

Me: Because I'm SURE he wouldn't POISON them or anything...

Fumu: Chocolate is to disgusting and sticky and so unhealthy!

Me: But it tastes good.

Bun: But it tastes good.

Me: Let's get on with the dares!

Me: From the evil guest! Uh oh... give Kirby the drug he ate when he battled the corn monster. Ohh boy.

Dare intensity meter: Status. Top green, beginning red.

Me: A fairly intense dare. *shoves drug in Kirby's mouth*

Kirby: Poyo? Mmmmf. Poyo... *looks around in awe*

Me: That's our cue to RUN! *RUNZ*

Everyone: *RUNZ*

Kirby: *grabs fork and knife then chases*

Everyone: AHHHH!

Me: *pant, pant* while were running, *pant, pant* Ribbon, kiss Kirby while he's drugged!

Ribbon: No,*pant pant* I'm over!

Chuchu: Yes! *pant pant* does this *pant pant* mean I get him!?

Ribbon: *kisses running kirby*

Kirby: -?

Kirby: *thinks Ribbon is strawberry scoop*

Kirby: Starts eating Ribbon's head*

Ribbon: AHHH! HELP! HELP! HE- *passes out*

Me: o.O

Kirby: *thinks bow is wafers*

Kirby: *continues eating* ^_^

Ribbon: *is unconscious*

*Everyone just stares*

Kirby: *swallows whole*

Everyone: O.O

Me: I wonder where that goes...

Ribbon: *walks in* GET AWAY FROM THAT BEAST!

Me: Who? Kirby? It's just cuz he's drugged.

Me: I know how to make him better!

Me: Hit him or something.

Kirby: *corners everyone*

Kirby: *licks lips*

Kirby: Poyo...

Me: AUGH! *Throws lie intensity meter at Kirby*

*hits Kirby*

Lie intensity meter: Self destructing in...5...4...

Me: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

*Everyone runs for their lives*

Lie intensity meter: ..2...1...

Lie intensity meter: *BLOWS UP!* (This is what I get for accepting a cheap lie intensity meter!)

*Everyone is safe*

Me: Since no one can die...

*Kirby comes in*

Kirby: *is not drugged* Poyo!

Me: You don't even have an idea of what you have just did. Mmm hmm.

Me: After that huge mess, let's move on.

Me: Chuchu, get smashed with Dedede's hammer, no one likes you.

Chuchu: Ugh, come on!

Dedede: *smashes Chuchu before she can speak again*

Dedede: :D

Me: : l

Me: Anyways, Bun, eat 10 curries. (Sorry, 10 curries and ghost peppers would be far to much)

Bun: D:

Me: *Shoves in mouth*

Bun: AHHHHHH! *Burns*

Me: O.O

Me: Well, that was fun.

Me: Now, back to that other dare. Kirby and Ribbon, play SLENDER! *Creepy music comes from nowhere*

Me:*snaps fingers and Kirby and Ribbon transport to creepy dark forest*

Ribbon: AHHH! I HATE THIS! *RUNS*

Kirby: Poyo?

*shrill scream comes from other end or forest*

Kirby: POYO?

Ribbon: *dashes past Kirby*

Kirby: Poyo..?

*Slender man approaches*

Kirby: Poyo...po poyo?

Slender man: *reaches hands out to grab Kirby*

*Kirby inhales*

Slender man: What the-(oh right, he can't talk)

*GHOST KIRBY!* (I know it's lame, but it was the only ability I could think of)

Ghost Kirby: *Floats around, looking for ribbon* (BTW, Kirby must do the Slender man's duty now.)

Ribbon: Kirby! There you are! Why are you...glowing?

Ghost Kirby: *has strange resemblance to slender man*

Ribbon: *notices strange resemblance*

Ribbon: *SCREAMZ!* *RUNS FOR LIFE*

Ghost Kirby: *Chases Ribbon*

*Ghost Kirby closes in on Ribbon*

Ribbon: AHHHHHHH!

*Game ends*

Me: Well, at least that was better than last time.

Me: Next dare, so, it's time to switch.

Bun: Whaddya mean "switch"?

Me: All the boys, have a Kareoke contest!

Me: All girls, have your own olympics! (no cheating)

Me: Boys first!

Me: *presses button*

*dance floor appears*

Me: Pitch is up first!  
Pitch: D:

Me: SING!

Pitch: : /

Me: Oh yeah, you can't *presses button*

*Pitch drops down*

Me: Next!

Bun: Uhh...you don't know you're beautiful?

Me: NO! I already know that! *presses button*

*Bun drops down*

Bun: Heeeeeeeeey!

Me: Next!

Rick: It's too late to apologize!

Me: What did I do? *presses button*

Koo: hooo! hoo!

Me: Too owly. *presses button*

Me: Meta knight, it's your turn.

Meta knight:...

Me: COME ON!

Fumu: Come on Meta knight. Sing. For me.

Me: *Rolls eyes*

Meta knight: But I haven't sang in so long...

Me: SING!

Meta knight: I'll be with you my darling when morning is nigh, and the whispers of the night wind go past, with a sigh, for my heart is with you always as my thoughts drift to home, and the memories I hold near me, wherever I roam.

Me: O.O I'm impressed.

Fumu: *Blushes*

Fumu: Did you really make that song for me?

Meta knight: No. I learned it a while ago in choir. It's called "Till the stars fall from the sky" (Really!)

Fumu: *is offended*

Me: Oh well, you win. *presses button*

*confetti comes from nowhere*

Meta knight: Thank you.

Me: Now it's time for the girls.

**5 hours later...**

****3. Chuchu

2. Falala

1. Ribbon

Chuchu: It's not fair! Ribbon and Falala just flew there.

Me: That's using yourself, and that's not cheating.

Chuchu: Hmmph.

Kirby: Poyo!

**I didn't include everyone's dares, but they will be included in the next chapter. Plus I need a new truth or dare intensity meter, so if someone would be nice... Well, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAK! Better than ever! Critics united, if you wanna ban my work, let Fanfiction do it themselves! Today there is a T or D circle, so I'm starting fresh. Sorry to those who gave me dares before. Let the dares flow!**

Me: Hello people and it's good to be back!

Fumu: Aw, Man! I thought you were gone for good!

Kirby: Poyo! Po poyo!

Bun: I've been waiting so long!

Me: Glad you cared. Let's make a circle people!

Me: I go first. Soooo... Sirica.

Sirica: Uh oh.

Me: Go have a fancy dinner with any guy except for knuckle Joe. *Hands gift card*

Knuckle Joe: Oh snap!

Nightmare: NIIIIGHTMARE!

Kowasaki: KOW A SAKI!

Me: Well, SOME people are crazy today.

Sirica: I choose...

*suspension builds up*

*everyone holds their breath*

Me: WHY THE HECK ARE WE DOING THIS? No pressure.

Sirica: Kirby.

Everyone: WHAT?

Sirica: Kirby won't think it's anything.

Me: True, true.

Ribbon: NO WAY YOUR GOING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!

Chuchu: *punches Ribbon* He's MY boyfriend!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Kirby: Poyo!

*Sirica and Kirby transport to fancy restraunt*

Me: Who's next?

Me: *turns*

Me: Chuchu's up.

Chuchu: Hmm...

Chuchu: *smiles wicked smile*

Ribbon: *gulp*

Magolor: *bites lip*

Me: You don't even have a lip!

Magolor: I don't care!

Me: You being sasssssssssssy?

Magolor: I thought only girls were sassy...

Chuchu: RIBBON HAS TO TELL THE RIPPLE STAR SHE'S NOT WITH KIRBY!

Ribbon:NOOO!

Chuchu: Yess!

*Chuchu teleports to ripple star*

Chuchu: *shouts in microphone* Ribbon is not engaged to Kirby: I repeat, Not engaged to Kirby as some rumors said...

Chuchu: He's actually MY boyfriend.

Ripple star faries: *whisper whisper*

Me: Meanwhile... Who's next?

Fumu: Me!

Fumu: And I wanna see YOU sing and do the dance to Gangnam style!

Me: Um.. Er...THESE DARES AREN'T FOR ME!

Me: So I will leave that dare to Magolor!

Magolor: Me?

Me: *gives Magolor lyrics and dance steps* enjoy!

Magolor: Wha-?

*music starts playing*

Magolor:* Frantically looks at lyrics*

Magolor: OW-PAH GANG-NAME-STYLE?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone but Meta Knight: HAHAHAHAHA!

Magolor: *fails at dancing*

Everyone but Meta Knight: HAHAHAHAHA!

Magolor: *colapses* Ugh...

Magolor: I go next!

Magolor: Ribbon, I dare you to egg Kirby's house while he's gone!

Ribbon: *shrieks in horror*

Chuchu: HAHAHA!

*Ribbon eggs Kirby's house*

Kirby: Poyo po-poyo! *walks back to house.

Kirby: *sees house* Poyo? Poyo.

Kirby: *walks right by house*

Me: O.o

Chuchu: *Runs up to Kirby*

Ribbon: NOOO!

Chuchu: Ribbon ruined your house! *points to ribbon*

Ribbon: *Puts hand over mouth*

Kirby: Poyo?

Kirby: Poyo. *Keeps on walking*

Me: Hehehehe...

Me: Who's next?

Knuckle Joe: I am!

Knuckle Joe: And I dare (HEHEHE) Fumu..

Fumu: What?

Knuckle Joe: Hehehe...to go to da fancy restraunt wit Dedede!

Dedede: Say WHAT?

Fumu: Say WHAT?

Fumu: NO!

Dedede: NO!

Me: LOL

Bun: LOL

Me: Enough of that.

Me: You two! Go! *teleports Fumu and Dedede to fancy restraunt with gift card*

Fumu: Noo...

Dedede: Noo...

Me: HA

Bun: HA

Me: -_- again?

Goey: OOO... can I go?

Me: SURE!

Goey: Meta Knight has to fight Sirica!

Me: That's the spirit! FIGHT FIGHT!

Sirica: I won't hurt you. It's under the rating.

Meta Knight: Agreed.

Me: CHARGE!

*Meta knight and Sirica charge*

**BZZT... CANNOT SHOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. OVER RATING.**

****Me: Uh, yeah.

Kirby: Poyo?

**Sorry that was kinda short, but what can you do? I'm going to update alot less now, but I still will update. I haven't been updating because I've been pretty busy, and I've been handling with critics united. Well, see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ppl! Love the reviews and guess what? I DON'T GIVE A CRAP TO THESE STUPID CRITICS! Enjoy!**

****Me: Here we are again!

Sirica: Here we go again...

Me: Got some new dares and such...

Ribbon: I'm still exhausted...

Chuchu: So am I...

Me: Well, look to the bright side!

Fumu: There is no bright side...

Me: We have enough CRUNCH bars to last a life time! *bites into CRUNCH bar*

Kirby: Poyo! *Eats CRUNCH bar*

Me: First dare today is from-

*huge plane comes and dumps 1000000000000000000000000000 00 cookies and cupcakes*

Me: Yeah.

Kirby: POYO! :D *inhales cookies*

Me: *facepalm*

Me: OK, and Luna the Darkness princess dares Meta knight to show some emotion!

Meta knight: ...

Me: He is showing an emotion!

Everyone: GASPS!

Me: Boredom.

Everyone: -_-

Me: Moving on...

Me: SilentlilyKrys dares me to give Marx this lollipop? *holds up lollipop*

Marx: YAY! *takes lollipop*

Me: Also Daroach. I don't think anyone dares someone from the squeaks yet!

Squeaks: ...

Squeaks: *takes all of Kirby's cupcakes*

Kirby: POYO! =o

Me: And that starts his adventure!

Me: Just kidding.

Me: *gives Daroach a dollar bill*

Daroach: :D

Me: Another dare...

Me: Meta knight sing "I'm a Gummybear" while wearing big clown shoes without your mask.

Meta knight: Has anyone read the other chapters!? It's glued! Forever!

Me: Well, you can do the other part. *Hands Lyrics*

Meta knight: -_-

Me: *gives clown shoes 100,000 sizes too big*

Meta knight: Seriously?

Everyone else: Seriously!

Meta knight: *sings lyrics*

Me: What's this? *holds up computer with gummybear playing*

Meta knight: That wasn't me!

Me: WOW.

Fumu: He shouldn't have to do such cruel thing!

Bun: Shove it off, sis.

Me: Fumu...

Fumu: What! Can I leave now?

Me: No. What do you think of FumuXXMeta knight pairings?

Fumu: *SIIIIGHZ* I love people who do that! *SQUEALS!*

Me: *Covers ears* Dude, shut it!

Fumu: I especially like the one where-

Me: SHUT IT FUMU! THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE!

Meta knight: Huh?

Bun: KIWI!

Ribbon: COCONUT!

Kirby: POYO!

Me: What are we talking about again?

Me: Oh yeah. Next dare is for Meta and Galacta knight.

*HUGE EXPLOSION OCCURS*

Me: Wha-?

Galacta knight: I am here!

Knuckle Joe: Show off.

Me: hehehehe

Kirby: Poyo-?

Me: Fight the slenda man...

Ribbon: *SCREAMS* WHERE?

Galacta knight: *Eyes Sirica*

Knuckle Joe: WHY YOU FLIRTIN' WITH MEH GIRLFRIEND!?

Me: -_- seriously?

Galacta knight: Geez. I was just looking at her...

Sirica: SHUSH!

*Galacta and Meta knight teleport to slender place.*

Galacta knight: Where is he?

Meta knight: Don't ask me!

*Slender man comes*

Galacta knight: I have come to- *slender man gives death stare*

Galacta knight: AHHHHHHH! * Disappears into nothingness*

Meta knight: This can't be good. *charges at slender man*

Meta knight: HIYAA!

*Goes right through slender man*

Meta knight: O.O?

*Teleports back*

Me: Well, I don't think you really could kill him...

Me: Well, next dare. Fuma, Ribbon, Sirca, and Chuchu to form a band

Sirica: What?

Knuckle Joe: Whaddya mean what? Your a really good singer!

Ribbon: Oh dear.

4 hours later...

Me: They're ready to perform!

Fumu: NO! I WANNA SING!

Sirica: No, I said so first!

Sirica: *Grabs gun and fries Fumu*

Fumu: -!

Sirica: Let's go!

Sirica: CHOME GE DE RE MICHI DODO GUA DE SON!

Me: Is your song really in Korean?

Me: Viewers, the song she sang is Suddenly from City hunter (look it up!) (make sure you type in from city hunter!)

Me: Sirica, sing another song in ENGLISH.

Sirica: Ok, ok.

Sirica: Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away...

Ribbon: DING DONG DING DONG

Fumu: DING DONG DING DONG

Sirica: One seems to hear words of good cheer, from everywhere filling the air...

Sirica: Gaily they ring while people sing-

Me: CAROL OF THE BELLS? SERIOUSLY?

Sirica: What?

Knuckle Joe: That was awesome!

Kirby: Poyo po-poyo!

**So, whaddya think? I have good news and bad news. Bad news, my e-mail was jacked up for a little, so if your dares aren't here I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! Good news, Kirby will finally choose his mate! It's a contest! PM me who you want to be with Kirby, and a cute one-shot. The best story I will announce on Thanksgiving (Nov 22 for those who don't celebrate)! I will post the story on my fanfic, and the person who wins will be in the fanfic too! Time for Kirby to get a mate! Make the cutest one-shot to win!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm not getting many PMs. Make sure to include a little story, not just the couple you want. The time period is not changed, but I might postpone the deadline. Here's another chapter!**

Me: Good evening everyone!

Bun: Oh yeah, it's truth or dare time!

Fumu: Shut it.

Marx: *laughs creepily like in Superstar ultra* HEHEHE!

Prince Fluff: *cuddles with yarn*

Kirby: *Eats shortcake*

Me: Let's get on with it. *looks at magic paper*

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: Master B99 has yet another gift for us!

Bun: Who's that?

Me: HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?!

Bun: ...?

Me: However, I'm going to use Lichylichy's lie intensity meter because he gave it to me first.

Lichylichy: OH YEAH!

Me: Where in the world did YOU come from?

*no one is there*

Me: Awkward..?

Me: Anyway, here we go!

Kirby: Poyo! *eats cookie*

Me: How it works...Mild- green and the lowest. No effects. Regular-Yellow. A slight "ooooh" from the audience. Spicy- Orange and the second hottest. Audience cheers and claps. Habanero Gigante- Red. For the really amazing almost going too far dares.

Me: *sets meter down in SAFE place*

Me: First off today is from Luna the Darkness Princess once again!

*plane comes and dumps 1000000000000000000000000000 00 Cookies, cupcakes, etc.

Me: Again?

Bun: FOOD PARTY!

Kirby: POYO!

Fumu: Eww...this stuff isn't good for your teeth and your body!

Me: Buy some real taste buds at Wal-mart

Fumu: No way!

Me: -_-

Me: Well, she dares Meta knight to show any emotion BUT boredom.

Truth or dare intensity meter: Regular-yellow.

Audience: Ooooh...

Meta knight: -_-

Me: *GASP!*

Everyone but Meta knight: WHAT?

Me: He showed facepalm emotion! (-_- is the face palm emotion)

Everyone but meta knight: -_-

Me: There you have it!

Me: And she dares-

*BOOM!*

Galacta knight: I am here once again!

Knuckle Joe: Show-off.

Galacta knight: Nuh-uh!

Knuckle Joe: UH HUH!

Galacta knight: NUH-UH!

Knuckle Joe: UH HUH!

Sirica: GUYS SHUT IT!

Me: Thanks, Sirica.

Sirica: :)

Me: Well, Galacta knight it's too bad because you have to sing Barbie girl!

Galacta knight: What the chiz is that?

Truth or dare intensity meter: Regular-yellow.

Me: That was MY word!

Galacta knight: Too bad.

Me: Have a fun time! *hands lyrics*

Galacta knight: ...

Truth or dare meter: Calculating... Spicy orange.

Audience: WOOOO! *Cheers and claps*

Me: Do it.

Bun: Isn't that saying from Nike?

Me: Seriously!?

Bun: Just curious!

Galacta knight: Oh, I like this song!

Me: Say wha-?

Galacta knight: *In the tune of Jingle bells* STAB STAB STAB, STAB STAB STAB, STAB ALL THE PEOPLE IN LINE! IF I DON'T PUT DOWN THIS STICK YOU'LL EAT A FISH NAMED KINE!

Kine: AHHHH! Don't eat me!

Me: Oops. Wrong lyrics. *grabs paper from Galacta knight*

Me: *Hands new.*

Galacta knight: What in the world? I'm a Barbie girl? I'M NOT A GIRL! SXPHYRE, YOUR AN INSULT TO HUMANITY!

Me: -_- *facepalm*

Me: Well, let's continue. From poyo247T.H.E

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: He (or she I don't know which) will be here in a minute.

*Helicopter flies in*

poyo2H.47T.E: I'M GONNA PRY YO MASK OFF META!

Meta knight: What?

poyo2H.47T.E: While I do that, you I dare you guys to do everything he likes to do!

Truth or dare intensity meter: calculating...spicy orange.

Audience: WOO! *Cheers and claps*

Me: *facepalm* Meta knight doesn't like to DO anything!

Fumu: Of coarse he likes seeing me!

Me: -_-

*poyo2H.47T.E tries to pry Meta knight's mask off*

Everyone: *stares*

One hour later...

poyo2H.47T.E: Oh...

poyo2H.47T.E: *is super tired*

Me: Yep! I knew it was on forever!

* Helicopter comes and picks poyo2H.47T.E up*

Me: That was entertaining.

Me: SilentlilyKrys dares us to call Fumu Cheeseskin for the rest of the chapter.

Truth or dare intensity meter: Mild green.

Fumu: WHA-?

Bun: Haha! Hi CHEESESKIN!

Me: I won't be typing Cheeseskin, but we'll call her that.

Fumu: I have a name, and it's Fumu!

Me: This is only a mild green dare! You'll survive.

Me: Who's next? *looks at magic paper (Yes, the paper is magic)*

Me: From Kira The Mew.

Bun: What's a mew?

Rick: I thought mew was a pokemon!

Me: I could care less.

Me: Well, first of all, CHUCHU AND RIBBON STOP FIGHTING OVA KIRBY!

Chuchu and Ribbon: *puppy faces* We didn't do anything!

Audience: DAWWWW...

Me: *rolls eyes*

Truth or dare intensity meter: mild-green.

Me: Moving on.

Me: Well, that's them all!

Kirby: Poyo!

**Soo... how was it? PM me ASAP! Only a few days left!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! It's truth or dare time! The deadline is still the 22 of November for the Kirby One-shot contest. If you need to know, here are the rules.  
1. NO gay couples  
2. Kirby has to be part of the couple  
3. One-shot* (*a short story) must be at least 3 lines long  
4. Please do not post them in the reviews. PM (Private message) them to Sxphyre (me!)  
5. One-shot must be within the rating  
If you are reading this, and want Kirby to be with Ribbon, Chuchu, Fumu, or any of the female Kirby characters, than make up a short story about them two and PM it to me! **

Me: Here we go!

Bun: Let's do this!

Knuckle Joe: Is Galacta knight coming again?

Me: Let's find out!

Me:* Looks at magical paper*

Me: First dare is from marshchoco.

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: *magic rainbow laser appears in hand* Meta knight...

Meta knight: What?

Me: marshchoco dares you to smile or else I get to shoot you with this laser.

Meta knight: If I smile, no one will see it.

Everyone but meta knight: NO ONE CARES!

Meta knight: *Smiles*

Everyone but meta knight: Go on and smile!

Meta knight: I am smiling...

Me: Whatev. *Shoots rainbow laser*

Me: Oops. *laser burns through dimension*

Me: Hehehe... Well moving on...

Me: UltraAnimeFan822 dares Everyone (except Kirby, Ribbon, Tiff, and Tuff) eat watermelon bombs like the ones King Dedede created!

Dedede: Does that include me?

Bun: HAHA! I don't have to and you do!

Truth or dare meter (I almost forgot!): Spicy-orange.

Me: Have fun!

*tosses watermelon bombs*

Kowasaki: Oh! I'll cut them!

Everyone but Kowasake: NOOOO!

Kowasaki: *knife goes through watermelon*

BOOM!

*Everything explodes*

Me: -_-

Me: Well, that's just as good as eating them.

Everyone: KOWASAKI!

Kowasake: I thought it was REAL watermelon!

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: Luna the Darkness Princess dares Kirby to have an eating contest with her!

Truth or dare intensity meter: Spicy orange.

*Plane comes and drops her off*

Luna: I skipped breakfast, so watch out Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo..?

Me: And so I don't have to blow all my money on food, she donated-

*Plane also drops off 1000000000000000000000000000 0000 cupcakes, cookies, etc*

Me: More stuff.

Kirby: Poyo!

Luna: *Grabs fork*

Me: READY...

Luna: I was born ready!

Kirby: POYO!

Me: GO!

Kirby: Poyo-?

Fumu: C'mon Kirby! Go!

Ribbon: You can do it kirby!

Chuchu: Go Kirby! I'll always be here!

Luna: *Eats cupcakes whole*

Kirby: Poyo... *sleeps*

Luna: *Gobbles down cake*

Me: *Records on iPad* :)

Ribbon: KIRBY! WAKE UP!

Chuchu: KIRBY! Don't you love to eat?!

Fumu: KIRBY! EAT NOW!

Kirby: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Me: HEHEHEHE!

Luna: *Is about 1/3 done*

Ribbon: KIRBY!

Fumu: KIRBY!

Chuchu: KIRBY!

Kirby: -? *wakes up*

Kirby: Poyo! :D

Kirby: *Inhales the rest of the stuff*

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: O.O

Ribbon: Oh yeah! Go Kirby!

Chuchu: Great job Kirby!

Fumu: Alright! Let's go Kirby!

Kirby: -.-

Me: It's a tie! (Well, it at least looks like a tie)

Me: Both of you win!

Everyone: YAY!

*Plane comes and picks Luna up*

Me: *Looks at magic paper*

Me: Here's some more from Kira The Mew.

Me: Kirby, make everyone cupcakes!

Truth or dare intensity meter: Spicy-orange.

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: I'll be nice. *Gives cupcake powder*

Kirby: Poyo?

Me: *Gives oil, eggs,milk, cupcake pan, and icing.*

Kirby: *is confused*

Kirby: Poyo! *puts oil, egg, and milk in pan*

Kirby: *puts powder in*

Kirby: *stirrs*

*egg cracks*

Kirby: Poyo?

Fumu: What kind of cupcakes?

Me: Just vanilla.

Fumu: OH, I thought he was making red velvet, my favorite!

Me: No one cares...

30 MINUTES LATER...

Oven: Ding!

Me: *takes cupcakes out*

Me: *Hands Kirby icing*

Kirby: *scratches head* Poyo?

10 MINUTES LATER...

Me: They're done!

*everyone takes one*

Ribbon: Who knew? Kirby made a cupcake for ME!

Fumu: And ME!

Chuchu: And ME!

Me: And everybody else.

Ribbon, Chuchu & Fumu: *Glares*

Me: *Eats cupcake*

Me: :)...:/...:p

Me: What's that funky taste?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Me: Anyways...

Me: Next dare... Do something you both like to do together that doesn't involve Kirby. No arguing about Kirby.

Truth or dare intensity meter: calculating...HABANERO GIGANTE-RED!

Ribbon: I don't like anything to do with HER! *Glares*

Chuchu: And I don't like to do anything with HER! *Glares*

Me: Typical. All you guys like to do is fight over Kirby.

Me: Well, FIND SOMETHING you guys like to do! *teleports them to another place*

Me: Who's next? *Looks at paper*

Me: Ghostbuster5 dares Waddle doo, Chilly, Yin-Yarn, Magalor, Marx, Prince Fluff, and Meta-knight to have a group hug.

Me: Isn't Chilly dead?

Marx: HEHEHE!

Me: Get together guys!

*People get together*

*HUGS!*

Me: Doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside?

Kirby: Poyo!

**Did you like it? Remember the contest! It's a short little contest and I don't think you would want to miss it! Only two days left!**

**-Sxphyre**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I have lots of time now that I'm on Thanksgiving break. There's only one day left of this contest... hurry up and enter if you wanna come host with me! (see chapter 13 for the rules)**

Me: Hi people!

Dedede: *exhausted* Is Kowasaki going to bomb us again?

Me: I hope not...

Kirby: Poyo.

Me: Well, I hope this time we'll have some GOOD fun.

Bun: Ohhhh boy.

Me: *looks at magical paper* Wow... this will be interesting.

Chuchu: Is it with me and Kirby?

Ribbon: Be quiet. Because you know its about ME and Kirby.

Me: *grabs crystal shard out of nowhere*

Me: *grabs star rod from no where*

Ribbon: What are you doing?

Kirby: Poyo?

Me: *hands to Ribbon*

Ribbon: Hey-What am I going to do with this stuff?

Me: Fight the slender man.

Truth or dare intensity meter: HABENARO GIGANTE-RED!

Ribbon: *freezes* *drops stuff*

Ribbon: AAAAAIEEEEEEE! *RUNZ INTO SUNSET* (Wait, it's only 9 a.m.)

Me: That certainly didn't work well.

Chuchu: She just can't handle it!

Me: Anyways, -ohhh boy.

*plane comes and dumps 1,000,000 cakes, 1,000,000 pies, and 1,000,000 REAL watermelons *

Me: TOO MUCH STUFF!

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! *licks lips*

Me: *sighhh*

Me: Luna the Darkness Princess dares Chuchu and Ribbon to not fight over Kirby.

Truth or dare intensity meter: Mild-green.

Chuchu: Hmmph!

Ribbon: Hmmph!

Me: Or else you'll get hit by a tiger and you'll have to listen to the gummy bear song for 10 hours.

Chuchu: We'd better shut up then.

Ribbon: I guess.

Me: *GASP!* They actually agree on something!

Everyone: -_-

Me: Let's look. *looks at paper*

Me: Meta knight and-

*BOOOM!*

Me: This is getting old.

Galacta knight: IT IS I, GALACTA KNIGHT!

Me: And him have a pillow fight.

Truth or dare intensity meter: Spicy-orange

Galacta knight: Oh, okay. *Throws spike aside*

Meta knight: Alright. *gives sword to Kirby*

Me: 3...2...1... GO!

Meta knight and Galacta knight: CHARGE! *Charges towards pillows*

Meta knight: HIYA!

Galacta knight: HIYA!

*Pillows rip through knights*

Me: Dumb cheap pillows.

Me: Lichylichy dares Marx to eat waffles.

*waffles pop out of toaster*

Truth or dare intensity meter: Mild-green.

Marx: What do "waffles" taste like?

Me: Deliciousness.

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: *pours syrup on waffles*

Me: Enjoy Marx! *gives to marx*

Magolor: I'm regretting I didn't eat MY waffles while I could...

Fumu: You don't even have a mouth!

Magolor: Still.

Marx: *eats waffles*

Marx: YUUUUUUUUM!

Magolor: STOP! YOUR GIVING ME TORTURE!

Me: *snicker snicker*

Me: Anyways, he also dares Magolor to kiss the Lor.

Magolor: I HAVE NO MOUTH YOU FOOLS!

Me: Oh yeah, UltraAnimeFan822 dares Bandana Dee to do the tango with Necrodeus.

Bandana Dee: =O

Necrodeus: ...

Truth or dare intensity meter: Spicy-orange

*does tango* (I cannot imagine that.)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: There was another dare from the same person, for Kirby go to earth and eat a landfill. But no thanks.

Kirby: Poyo?

Me: Instead he is going to eat this warehouse of goods.

*takes Kirby to warehouse*

Me: GO! *Push*

Kirby: *INHALES*

Ribbon: Go Kirby, go!

Chuchu: You can do it, Kirby!

Kirby: *Inhales all*

Kirby: *licks lips* Poyo!

Me: WOW

Everyone: WOW

Me: That's all for this time! Mmm, that seemed pretty short.

Kirby: Poyo!

**I updated really fast, so I didn't get many reviews. I might do another chapter today, if I feel like it. Because guess what? Next time is the T or D circle! (Truth or dare circle). Lichylichy is visiting (because he can) and it will be lots of fun! Remember to enter the contest! (see chapter 13).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry about yesterday, I was going to update, but then something popped up. So I hope you guys like the T or D circle. Oh yes, the contest. I was going to announce it yesterday, and now today, but get this: I only got 3 entries... Come on people! You'll get your story posted on here, AND you'll get to host with me for 3 chapters! So, if you want any of that stuff, enter now. FumuXXKirby, ChuchuXXKirby, or FumuXXKirby. Make sure the story is cute! :3 This time, Lichylichy is hosting, check him out! Tell me if you like this!**

Lichylichy: Hello!

Fumu: Eh? Who are you?

Lichylichy: Who? Me? I am Lichylichy!

Magalor: Wait a minute, I know you! You were that bozo who wanted me to kiss the Lor!

Lichylichy: And you didn't even try, tsk tsk. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Magalor: *mad*

Marx: Thanks for the waffles!

Lichylichy: *hugs Marx* I'm a huge fan!

Sxphyre: *clears throat*

Lichylichy: Oh right! The Truth or Dare circle! Okay. *begins moving people*

Bun: Hey, this isn't a circle! It's a triangle!

Lichylichy: Does it really have to be a circle! Just get the dares and truths started. We'll start with Ribbon.

Ribbon: *grins evilly*

Lichylichy: Wow. That is super cute! *totally insane*

Ribbon: *looks at Lichylichy* Please be quiet. *grins malicously at Chuchu* Go on a date with Gooey.

Chuchu: NOOOOOOOOO! *teleported to fancy restraint with Goopy*

Lichylichy: That was wicked AND cunning. Bravo. *claps*

Lichylichy: Next is Chuchu… who isn't here! So, Dedede, your turn.

Dedede: I dare Marx to fly around Popstar five hundred times!

Marx: What?

Lichylichy: Okay! Marx, go on.

Marx: Never. I won't do it. *crosses wings*

Lichylichy: Alright then. *whistles and a crowd of fan girls mob him*

Marx: I'll do it! Just call them off!

Lichylichy: Alright. Get out of here. *makes hole appears under fan girls*  
Fumu: We aren't supposed to kill anybody.

Lichylichy: Correction, we aren't supposed to kill anybody on CAMERA. It's a loophole.

Lichylichy: Next is… Bun.

Bun: I dare Galacta Knight that everytime he appears he makes a farting sound instead of a bang.

Knuckle Joe: *laughs* That's karma!

Lichylichy: And now, it is Prince Fluff's turn.

Prince Fluff: I dare Ribbon to go on a date with Slenderman!

Ribbon: NOOOOOOO- *teleports*

Lichylichy: Well, it is so rude to come empty handed. *pulls out a remote* So I brought this! *presses a button and a screen comes down from the ceiling* It's my Spy-tron 5012!

Fumu: A Spy-tron?

Lichylichy: Yes. I had to stop monitoring the FBI, but I suppose it is worth it.

Everyone: -_-"

Fumu: You moniter the FBI?

Lichylichy: … No.

Screen: *shows Chuchu, running from Gooey*

Lichylichy: Boring! I wonder what's on the other channel…

Screen: *shows Slenderman and Ribbon in Paris*

Lichylichy: Oohlala! France!

Ribbon: *trying not to look directly at him*

Slendy: *staring without eyes*

Lichylichy: Ooooh, I was hoping for something… better. *turns it off* Next up is Escargon.

Escargon: I dare Waddle Doo to count all the Waddle Dees.

Waddle Doo: Impossible!

Escargon: Well I did it, so you can too!

Lichylichy: Then you better get started!

Waddle Doo: *sighs* One, two, three, four…

Lichylichy: Moving on again, how about a dare from Sxphyre?

Sxphyre: Hmmmmmm… Oooooh! Galacta has to make out with…

Fumu: *quietly* Notmenotmenotmenotme…

Sxphyre: …Sircia!

Knuckle Joe: What?!

Sircia: What?!

Galacta: *appears with a loud fart* Curse you Bun!

Knuckle Joe: Death to the author! *attacks Sxphyre*

Galacta: *grabs and swings her low and lifts up his mask slightly and kissed her*

Sircia: *goes limp*

Knuckle Joe: You-you-

Knuckle Joe: VULCAN JAB!

Galacta: AIEEEE!

Lichylichy: *laughing*

Kirby: Poyo?

Lichylichy: *done laughing* Kirby, you have to… *thinking* Eat Prince Fluff!

Prince Fluff: What?!

Kirby: Poyo?

Lichylichy: And to make sure you do it, I've brought with me… a mind control helmet! *pulls out shiny helmet*

Fumu: *looks at large block letters* Is this property of the FBI?

Lichylichy: Of course not! D-Don't be silly!

Fumu: It says 'FBI' on the side right here.

Lichylichy: *puts mind control helmet on Kirby's head* Kirby, eat Prince Fluff and Fumu!

Kirby: Poyo! *chases the two*

Fumu: Nooooo!

Lichylichy: *laughing maniacally* *bell rings* Alright, I am done!

Marx: *crashes into the ground, exhausted*

Waddle Doo: They keep moving! STOP MOVING!

Lichylichy: Just keep counting.

Chuchu: *teleported back* Help me!

Gooey: *chasing Chuchu*

Lichylichy: *teleports Ribbon back*

Ribbon: *In shock* He-he-he-

Lichylichy: Go on.

Ribbon: He-he-he!

Lichylichy: Did she have a stroke or something?

Lichylichy: Let's watch a replay.

*shows Slender man kissing Ribbon*

Lichylichy: *cackling* See Magalor? You can kiss without a mouth!

Magolor: * pout face*

Lichylichy: Well, that's all for today! Next time you'll be back with Sxphyre. See ya then!

**Did you like it? I'm accepting dares now! Review away!**


	16. WINNERS ARE

**Yo peeps! Haven't updated in a while because there were exams. Well, here we go!**

Me: Hi everyone! I'm back!

Fumu: NOOOOOOO!

Bun: YAAAAAAAY!

Kowasaki: Who wants some fish?

Me: And I'm here to announce the winner of the Kirby couple contest!

Pitch: ?

Kirby: Poyo!

Ribbon: I know who won!

Chuchu: Me! That's who!

Ribbon: No! Me! I won!

Chuchu: Nuh uh!

Ribbon: Uh huh!

Fumu: SHUT UUUUUUP!

Chuchu: Yeah, Ribbon!

Me: And the winner of this contest is... DRUMROLE PLEASE...

Everyone: *Does drumrole*

Me:...DylaNintendo! Congrats! Read the wonderful story he (or she, I don't want to be mean) made!

Music and Love  
Kirby and Ribbon were hanging out under a tree in the Green Greens. Ribbon brought her boom box and asked Kirby to put in a CD. Kirby pulled out the CD made for his 25th anniversary. As soon as the the old title screen started, Kirby leaned back and said, "Ah, memories." Ribbon giggled and said "You really have grown since then," she said, staring dreamily at him. "Yeah, I guess I have."  
The two listened to each track fondly, and some not as fondly. Ribbon shuddered at the thought of such a small Kirby battling the gigantic Marx. "If you thought he sounded bad, you should have seen his soul form. Ribbon didn't dare.  
Later the two were listening to the Zero Two music. "I have to say," Kirby admitted, "He kind of scared me." "He didn't scare me at all," Ribbon replied. "Why was that?" Kirby asked. Ribbon simply smiled and said, "Because I knew you would protect me if I needed it." Kirby was at a loss of words. That was true. He would always try to protect her, no matter what.  
Much later the two heard the Electro Kirby song, and Kirby couldn't help but get up and dance, much to Ribbon's amusement. At the Chamber music, the two pretended to play along with the actual players.  
Then, the final track, Dream A New Dream For Tomorrow, started. Kirby and Ribbon looked at each other. Kirby then had a weird feeling. He asked, "Ribbon, do you want to dance?" Ribbon blushed big time and timidly said, "Yes." The two then began to slow dance. Near the end of the song came, Ribbon kissed Kirby just as she had before. She then whispered, "Kirby, I love you. Kirby turned beet red and said, "I love you too." The two embraced, and walked off hand in, um, arm end.

Ribbon: HA! HA! AND HA!

Chuchu: It's not fair! I DEMAND A REDO!

Ribbon: HAHAHAHA! I WIN! WOO HOO!

Me: But... there was another one.

"We love you Kirby." I said to the young pink star warrior. The words I said to him, I meant with all my heart. Ever since he crash landed in Dream Land, my life has changed for the best. Bun says I have a crush on Meta Knight, but that's not true at all. Kirby is the only star warrior in my life that I truly love and care for. I respect Meta Knight and all, but Kirby left a impression on me that Meta Knight could never match. Even though I yell at Kirby, I still love him, I just have to prove to my brother Bun, that Kirby loves me too. As I hear Meta Knight say,"Kirby has improved over this year." , I can't help but nodding in agreement. Kirby has grown up quite so. And when he becomes my age, I hope when he decides to find a mate, that he will consider that someone is already out there, who already loves him. And When that time comes, will Kirby, the young star warrior who touched my heart in so many ways with his willingness to help and bravery, come to love me too?

Me: This is from Yamifan25. Nice eh?

Fumu: I like it! Because of this, I might become a celebrity!

Ribbon: Fumu, out of the way!

Chuchu: WHERE'S MINE?

Fumu and Ribbon: HAHAHAHA!

Chuchu: *Pout face* Sxphyre, where's mine!?

Me: Um, well... there... maybe...wasn't one?

Chuchu: I DEMAND A STORY THIS INSTANT!

Me: Sorry! I got none!

Ribbon: Hehehehe...

Fumu: Hahaha...

Kirby: Poyo?

Me: Well, I **could ** type a story this instant...

Chuchu: Do it!

Me: Fine.

(BTW this is when Kirby can talk)

One beautiful day in dreamland, Chuchu was walking through the park. Her mind was on, of course, Kirby. She'd known him for so long.  
"I wonder if he likes me." She wondered out loud. "Who likes you?" A voice said. She whipped around. Who had heard her? Rick was there, being a normal annoying hamster. "Go away, Rick." she snapped. Rick walked forward. "Chuchu, Kirby's right over there. Want to go talk to him?" Rick said and walked away. What was that all about? Chuchu thought. She went over to find Kirby, by himself with a picnic basket

"Kirby!" She said and scooted over. "Chuchu!" Kirby said, " I'm going to have a picnic. Want to join me?" Chuchu smiled. "Of course." They sat down in the sunlight, and spread out the blanket. They began to take the food out. Sandwiches, grapes, strawberries, and of course, strawberry shortcake. They began to eat happily.  
"Remember when we were little, when we used to play?" Chuchu asked, "You would turn into a rock and I would swing you around. Or when we would spin around in a parasol." Kirby laid back a bit. "Good times, good times." he said, "You did all the work because I couldn't move." I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Why couldn't you move?" Kirby looked at her. "Psh, just because I liked-" Kirby stopped talking and looked away. Chuchu was confused. "What did you like? Tell me. It's okay." Kirby turned slowly. "Because I l-liked you..." Chuchu immediately turned bright red. "You mean, you d-don't anymore?" She said slowly. Kirby took a shaky breath. "No... I've l-liked you my whole life..." he mumbled. Chuchu turned and gave him a peck on the cheek. He turned bright red as well and said, "What was that for?" Chuchu looked and tried not to smile. "Oh, I've just wanted to do that for a while." He couldn't look anywhere for more than a second. "Chuchu... your nice and all... but..." Chuchu looked him in the eye. "But what?" He looked at the ground. " I just want to stop myself from saying something..." Chuchu paused for a second. "What?" she asked. Kirby leaned closer. "I love you." Chuchu felt like she was going to melt from the heat. They both started to lean, closing the distance between their mouths, then had the sweetest kiss in all dreamland.

Chuchu: *claps* Bravo! Bravo!

Me: *Bows*

Ribbon: NO! Me and Kirby had the sweetest kiss! Not Kirby and Chuchu!

Chuchu: Well, WE had an actual kiss! He kissed me too! With yours, you just peck him and walk off.

Ribbon: No!

Kirby: Poyo?

**This chapter wasn't really dares, but did you have a good time reading the stories? BUT... we don't have a winner yet. We will VOTE for the winner at my profile! I'm voting also! Anyways, vote for the best written story, not the couple you like, got it? Good. Make sure to vote!**


	17. Happy holidays!

**Hi everybody! I've been out for a while because, you know, the holiday season! I got some more dares for you guys.**

Me: Hi everybody! I'm back!

Fumu: NOOOO!

Bun: YEEES!

Me: I have presents for you all!

Everyone: YAAAAAY!

Me: *Dumps presents under tree*

Kirby: Poyo!

Knuckle Joe: Let's get on with it.

Me: Good idea. We'll open presents at the end.

Everyone but Knuckle Joe: NOOOOO!

Me: Too bad.

Me: *Pulls out sheet of paper* Okay people.

Me: From Yamifan25. Meta knight, hug Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo! *Hugs Meta knight*

Meta knight: *Pats Kirby*

Me: Close enough.

Me: Kirby: Play Kirby's Epic Yarn.

Me: *Hands Kirby's Epic Yarn*

Kirby: Poyo!

Kirby: *Puts in Wii*

Prince Fluff: Can I play too?

Me: Hmm... I suppose.

Prince Fluff: YAAY!

**A few hours later...**

Kirby: *Beats Yin Yarn*

Yin Yarn: I can't look!

Prince Fluff: High five Kirby!

Kirby: *High fives*

Me: Anyways... Fumu.

Fumu: Why can't I retire?

Me: This isn't a job Fumu. This is life.

Fumu: *Rolls eyes*

Me: Haha! You have to act like Bun for a chaper!

Fumu: WHAT!?

Bun: BAHAHAHA!

Me: And you have to act like Fumu for the chapter.

Bun: NOOOOO!

Fumu: WHAHAHAHA!

Me: Do it. Now.

Bun: *In girly voice* Hi Sxphyre! This fanfiction is so horrible! Let's go shopping...! HAHAHAHA!

Fumu: Grrr... * in idiot voice* DURRR! I'M BUN! All I care about is food!

Bun: I'm Fumu! I'm so smart! Everyone, lets go perfume sniffing!

Fumu: Let's go cut of people's heads!

Me: That was not funny.

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: -_-... or was it?

Me: Next... Galacta knight, Meta knight, and Bandana dee.

Me: Do Gangnam style on Just Dance!

Bandana dee: D=

Galacta knight: What's "Gangnam style"?

Meta knight: I'm not ready for this.

Me: *Turns TV on*

*Just Dance starts up*

*People fail at dancing*

Everyone but them: HAHAHAHA!

Knuckle Joe: HEY! THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT! *Does it correctly*

Sirica: *Giggles*

Galacta knight: NOBODY CARES!

Me: Here's a dare from Lichylichy.

Me: EVERYONE: Watch a cheesy with horrible actors romance movie.

Everyone: Uh oh.

Me: Puts in tape. It's two hours long. Enjoy!

**On the TV...**

Teresa: I'm not Tasha... I'm Teresa, her sister.

Bill: *GASP!*

Bill: *Narrows eyes* You liar.

Teresa: But...wouldn't you except me?

Bill: Your not the one. Tasha's the one.

Teresa: *Breaks out in tears* After all we've been through?

Bill: I'm sorry.

Teresa: But...but...

Bill: Your not the one who saved my life 28 years ago.

Teresa: Tasha...saved you?

Bill: She saved me. She dove in front of me before I got shot.

Teresa: But...Tasha...is a wimp!

Bill: She is the most wonderful woman in the world!

Bill: I thought that wound on your shoulder... was the one that took it for me.

Teresa: But I lied...

Bill: Yes. You did you liar.

Teresa: Because I love you.

Bill: I'm sorry. My love will only go to one person.

**In the audience...**

Bun: *Sleeps*

Meta knight: *Polishes sword*

Galacta knight: *Flirts with Sirica*

Knuckle Joe: *Gets mad at Galacta knight*

Fumu: *Is very into the movie*

** An hour later...**

****Fumu: That was the best movie ever!

Bun: *In girly voice* That was the best movie ever!

Fumu: Oh yeah. *In dumb voice* All I did was add to my collection of lint!

Kirby: *Rubs eyes* Poyo?

Knuckle Joe: I know a hypocrite when I see one!

Galacta knight: I was just being a gentleman!

Knuckle Joe: By offering my girl a soda you drank out of!?

Galacta knight: She's the one who said she was thirsty!

Knuckle Joe: Well I'm her man! Let me do all the work!

Sirica: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Sirica: I did say I was thirsty. He did offer me his drink. I said no.

Sirica: It's not like I said yes! *Sweetly* Knuckle Joe, don't be so protective. But it is appreciated.

Knuckle Joe: Alright.

Me: Moving on...

*Plane drops 1000000 rolls of duct tape in various colors*

Me: Oh yeah. Sorry. Well, here are dares from Kira The Mew.

Me: Dedede... Do an entire college math book.

Dedede: But I'm no good at math!

Me: *Trows AP Calculus book*

Dedede: *Looks inside*

Dedede: This is making my brain hurt!

Bun: *in girly voice* Oh! Dedede! I'll help you because I'm so stubborn and annoyingly smart!

Fumu: =l

Dedede: HEY! THIS BOOK ISN'T WRITTEN IN ENGLISH!

Escargoon: I can do calculus! Let me help!

Me: NO!

Escargoon: But...

Me: Nope. Nup. Zip.

Me: Have fun with that!

Me: Ribbon: Become a duct tape ninja!

Ribbon: Wha-?

Me: Chuchu: Become a duct tape samurai!

Chuchu: Wha-?

Me: And you both have to be friends for a day.

Ribbon and Chuchu: WHA-!?

**One hour later..**

****Ribbon: HIYA! *Throws duct tape ninja star*

Chuchu: I have mastered the way of duct tape.

Me: *claps* Bravo.

Me: Sirica.

Sirica: Yeah?

Me: Make something useful out of duct tape, than use it. You have twelve hours. *starts timer*

**An hour later...**

****Sirica: Ta da!

Me: That only took one hour!

Sirica: But I made something useful!

Sirica: *Shows duct tape wallet*

Galacta knight: *Puts hand on Sirica's shoulder* Your very talented.

Knuckle Joe: HEY! WHAT DID I SAY?

Sirica: Break it up before it gets violent.

Knuckle Joe: Hmph.

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: And two more dares left.

Me: Kirby: Become duct tape Kirby.

Kirby: *Inhales whole stack of duct tape*

Galacta knight: *Dives towards Sirica* Watch out! *Saves Sirica from being inhaled*

Knuckle Joe: GRRRR...

Knuckle Joe: ROUNDHOUSE!

Galacta knight: AHHHHHH!

Kirby: DUCT TAPE KIRBY!

Me: Duct tape Kirby is very powerful. It is like a combination of whip and suplex. Using the ability he can also stick to walls and ceilings.

Kirby: *Grabs enemy with ultra strong duct tape*

Kirby: *Slams enemy against floor*

Enemy: *DIES*

Me: AWESOME!

Kirby: Poyo!

**Did you like it? Now that holiday season is over, I'll be posting more often. Thanks for bearing with me!**


	18. Present time!

**Hi guys! I'm back! I've been busy with another fanfic, so, yeah. School starts tomorrow. I'm going to keep updating though.**

Me: AUGGHHH! *Smacks head* I forgot to let everyone open their presents!

Bun: Yeah, Sxphyre!

Me: Sorry, sorry. Go open your stuff.

Kowasaki: *Opens present* Wow! A new frying pan!

Magolor: The Starcutter manual! I've been looking for this!

Chuchu: OMG! The Kirby 20th anniversary collection!

Ribbon: A Kirby art booklet!

Kirby: POYO! *opens present with fancy cheesecake inside*

Blade: A light saber!

Sword: A light saber!

Fumu: A pillow pet! How cute!

Bun: A skateboard!

Gooey: A framed picture of Chuchu!

Meta knight: My own blade sharpener. How nice.

Price fluff: A sewing kit?

Dedede: A math book?

Escargoon: A calculator?

Fololo: Sunglasses?

Falala: A new bow!

ETC.

Me: And I have a gift for all of you!

Everyone: *Runs and opens present*

Everyone: Huh?

Me: It's today's list of dares!

Everyone: -_-

Me: Here we go! First dare.

Me: My good friend Lichlichy came up with this one.

Me: *puts magical mistletoe over Sirica and Kirby's heads*

Galacta knight: !

Knuckle Joe: !

Ribbon: !

Chuchu: !

All of the four: AUGHHHHH! *Starts running towards mistletoe*

Me: What a great dare. You have to admit that.

All of the four: YAHHHHHH! *Dives toward mistletoe*

Sirica: * Panicking* Uh, STOP PEOPLE! *Kisses Kirby's forehead*

Sirica: There. Happy?

Chuchu and Ribbon: AUGHHHH! SIRICA I HATE YOU!

Knuckle Joe and Galacta knight: AUGHH! KIRBY I HATE YOU!

Me: What an awesome dare.

Me: Anyways... Paladin Knight dares Knuckle Joe to let Galacta knight Kiss Sirica.

Knuckle Joe: WHAAAAAT?!

Galacta knight: *Sings* You just press your lips together and you come real close...

Sirica: HEY THESE DARES ARE CRUEL!

Sirica: You have a terrible voice by the way.

Galacta knight: Come.

Sirica: Do I have to?

Me: I'm afraid so.

Bun: Do it do it do it!

Sirica: Erm...um...

Galacta knight: *Takes of mask and kisses Sirica*

Sirica: !

Galacta knight: *Makes out with Sirica*

Sirica: *Tries to push off*

Sirica: *uses all strength* GET OFF!

Galacta knight: *Puts mask back on* Geez. When will you learn to date real star warriors?

Sirica: I won't.

Knuckle Joe: Sirica! Are you okay? *Touches face* Did he poison ya or somethin'?

Sirica: I'm fine.

Me: Wasn't that awesome?

Knuckle Joe: Dat was terrible!

Me: Kira The Mew dares all the guys to have a hockey tournament.

Me: *Magically puts gear on all guys*

Me: *Gives all guys hockey sticks*

Me: Go! On the ice!

Bun: *falls* I can't skate!

Galacta knight: Too bad. *Falls* I take that back.

Knuckle Joe: You guys are all wimps. *Skates decently fast*

Meta knight: ... *Skates fine*

Kowasaki: Maybe I could burn the ice so I can walk...

**An hour later...**

Me: What's the score?

Ribbon: 59 to 0!

Me: Wha-? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Who were the teams?

Chuchu: Bun, Kowasaki, Kirby, Galacta knight, Prince Fluff, Daroach, and the rest of the squeaks.

Chuchu: VS. Meta knight, Marx, 02, and knuckle Joe.

Me: Wow.

Me: Another dare. All girls, program a video game about wildcats!

All girls: Ooh! Kitty cats!

**The next day...**

Me: What's your game called?

Fumu: Adopting a wild cat.

Me: What do you do?

Chuchu: You pick a wildcat from the wild, then you tame it.

Me: And then?

Ribbon: Then you take care of it and rub it's belly.

Me: And then?

Falala: Then you have to feed it whenever it's hungry.

Me: I've made a decision.

All girls: What?

Me: THAT IS THE MOST BORING GAME EVER!

All girls: NO IT'S THE CUTEST GAME EVER!

Me: WELL I'M IN CHARGE SO WHATEVER I SAY GOES!

All girls: Hmph.

Me: Anyways, another dare.

Me: Luna the Darkness dares Prince fluff to go on a date with Ribbon.

Prince fluff: Wha-?

Ribbon: UGH!

*Prince fluff and Ribbon teleport to fancy restaurant*

Me: Have fun!

Me: Kirby, eat 10 plates of Kowasaki's curry.

Kowasaki: Coming right up! *Puts curry's on table*

Kirby: Poyo! *Inhales all*

Kirby: *Turns bright red*

Kirby: POOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOO ! *Blows fire*

*Plane dumps 100000000000000000000000 sweets*

Me: Seriously?

Fumu: Yup.

Kirby: POOOOOYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOO!

**Did ya like that? Well, sadly school starts tomorrow. I will still be updating though! I have a normal life ya know. Well, my time is up.**


End file.
